Just what its look like
by mk94
Summary: You know when someone thinks that you behind closed doors are doing naughty things? And then it was just some random stuff? What if it IS what it is? Warning: Boy x Boy and littly bit smuty; low M NOT MARTIN/CHRIS! cause really, they are brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Just what it looks like…**

"Come on, bro…"

"No, Chris, I won't do it and you know why!"

"I promise, this time-"

"This time it will be the same! My last answer, NO" Martin said as he and his brother came to the others in the Tortuga, Chris rubbing his back. Aviva and Koki watched the discussion curiously while Jimmy Z was playing a computer game. Martin looked at him then back to his brother. "Ask Jimmy, he was doing it all the time. I have to wonder how he isn't disturbed by these noises."

"What are you both talking about?" Koki finally asked. Chris walked out, "Jimmy, massage." With that the game was forgotten and the pilot quickly followed the younger Kratt brother. Martin went over to the girls, explaining the situation. They were watching some lions far away, sitting on a tree. Because of an insect, Chris felt down. Now his back is sour and he asked his brother for a massage.

"And why did you refuse? He's your brother." Aviva now asked. "That's the reason, Aviva, he's my brother. And the noise he makes while he gets massaged is…ugh…" he shook his whole body in disgust.

As the girls watched him irritated, Martin sat down with them at the table. "Let me tell you a story about two young teenager brothers, their shocked parents caused by the massage…"

_ and where sitting in their living room, the father reading a book, the mother a magazine. It was a nice evening, when suddenly a voice was heard. "What was that?" Mr. Kratt glanced at his wife. She shook her head, she had no idea. Then the voice got louder, it was coming from their sons rooms. They both stood up, wanting to know what their sons are actually doing. As they reached the door they froze as this voice was heard again, as a soft moan. "There right there!" it was heard behind the closed door. "Stop it Chris, I feel dirty when you are doing that" they heard their son, Martin, whispering. "It's your fault anyway, for feeling soooo gooood…" The parents looked at each other, completely pale. "THAT'S IT!" They heard the sons shouting, hard thumbs and the father couldn't stand there anymore and burst in. And what they saw was not expected after such noises from the younger son. Just Martin making some wrestling attack at his younger brother. Both were glancing surprised at their father, "GREAT YOU'RE HEAR!" both shouted in unison. The mother also came in, the teens watching her oddly when she hold her eyes shut. "Darling. It was just a misunderstanding." With that the mother glanced at her sons and sighed in relief. "What were you doing?" The mother laughed, followed by her husband. Martin glared at Chris. "He wanted to be massaged. But because he was talking and moaning like that, I couldn't stop myself for kicking his ass."_

"No way!" Koki laughed. Martin nodded, also smiling a little. Actually it was still a funny story. "That explains why you didn't want to massage him." Aviva giggled. Suddenly they heard a moan again and everyone started laughing. "I wonder why Jimmy isn't disturbed by that, really…" Koki asked. "I have to see that" Aviva sort of answered, standing up and going to Chris' room. Martin and Koki following. The girls start giggling again by another moan while Martin gaged at this and shook his body again. But the giggling and shaking promptly stopped as suddenly Jimmy was heard. They ears were on the door. "A you sure this is safe? What is with your brother? He will kill me if he found out." They heard their pilot whispering. Koki and Aviva looked questionable at Martin. "Don't worry Jim, why do you think I asked Martin for a massage?" there were few moans before Chris spoke out oddly breathless, "He will not find out, THERE!" There heard a low chuckle from the other. "That's it" Martin said irritated and angrily. He kicked open the door and stomp in. Aviva and Koki gasped in unison at the sight while Martin was watching blankly. Just in front of him in the bed lied his brother under the other guy with red hair. Their hair messy, shirtless, both sweeting lightly and Chris stared at him shocked while Jimmy still nibbled on his earlobe. "Jimmy?" Chris shoved the other lightly and now the pilot saw the problem.

"Uhm…I can explain?" He spoke up. Martin slowly turns around and left the room. The girls were watching him. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Jimmy asked unsure.

"Take your things."

"What?"

"Your things! Take your things and leave!"

Right after Martin came back…with a baseball bat. "Jimmy…." He growls dangerously. "Whoa! Martin…uh…it…it's not…" Jimmy stutters.

**"JIMMY!"**

Chris, Aviva and Koki watched Jimmy running out for his life with a screaming Martin after him. "How was the massage?" Koki smirked. The girls giggled as Chris hide his face in his hands.

"Please, stop talking."


	2. OverprotectiveThe first time

**It was quiet in the Tortuga. The wild kratt team were sitting at the table where Koki and Aviva sat before. The girls tried to stifle they giggles, Jimmy Z is whining lightly while Chris treats his wounded face with a wet cloth. Martin glared at them. He didn't understand why his little brother is angry at him, he didn't hurt Jimmy. Well, the pilot ran with the shoulder against a door and hit his leg at some chair while running. Lucky for him that Martin left the baseball bat to run faster after him. The punch on the face was from him, though. Would have been more punches if Chris weren't there at the moment to stop him.**

**"I can't believe what is happening right now!" Aviva whispered excited to Koki. "I never expected Martin to be so angry." Koki replied.**

**"I think you mend 'brotherly overprotective'?" Aviva commented and both started to giggle again, but one look from Martin and both went silence.**

**When Chris finished treating the others face he put away the cloth and looked sadly at Martin and sighed. "Well, I think I got the message. You are disgusted by me for me being gay-"**

**"I'm not disgusted" Martin interrupted and Chris watched him surprised, "do you think I'm one of those homophobic maniacs? Ok, I am a little bit homophobic, but which guy isn't? Also, you are my brother. I'm hurt because you never told me." Chris ruffles his head, "well, I'm sorry, I was afraid. I hope you understand." He saw his brother smiling at him. "Sure bro. The only thing I don't understand is why you slept WITH HIM!?" Martin shouted while pointing angrily at the redhead. Jimmy gulped and stood quiet.**

**"Well, obviously, we're a couple…" Chris stated slowly, so not to freak out his brother again. His brother nodded quickly, chuckling lightly. Then his glare felt on Jimmy ,"you did this."**

**"WHAT?" Jimmy squeaked.**

**"MARTIN!" Chris shouted angrily but that didn't stop the other man. The girls munched on some sweets. This was getting interesting.**

**"Admit it, you manipulate him so to have something to play with."**

**"NO! I never did that!" Jimmy now snapped back defensive. "I know that you as a brother may have such ideas but this is stupid!"**

**"Why are you acting like that?! I'm not 16 !"**

**"I know what your problem is, Martin." Koki interrupted simply. Everyone was watching her munching some chocolate. Martin gave a warning look but she just smirked. "I think I'm right when I say that you aren't comfortable with the idea that Chris is the submissive partner in this relationship?" With that question the men blushed, which made Aviva laugh.**

**"Well, if that's the only problem-"Jimmy started.**

**"No, don't start…"**

**"Martin, Jimmy isn't this kind of guy for hurting someone-"Chris continued.**

**"I said stop…"**

**"-he is actually really gentle with me-"**

**"Arrgh!"**

**"-really, I never did something that Chris didn't like-"**

**"I UNDERSTAND!JUST STOP IT!" Martin yelled, he held his ears shut and stomps out the room. Chris and Jimmy glanced at each other and blushed lightly as they heard the girls giggling. "Stop giggling already, it isn't THAT funny…" Jimmy snapped at them. "Oh yeah it is!" Koki laughed, followed by the other.**

**Jimmy gave Chris an annoyed look, "... and you were sure it was safe…" this comment was rewarded with a punch on the sour shoulder from his boyfriend.**

* * *

**Three days later...**

**"Hey Martin, look at these Chipmunks! They seem to like me, don't you think?"**

**"It looks like you already know stripy and stripo, haha!" The blue wearer chuckled. He sat down on a rock and watching his brother playing with their new friends.**

**"Hey Chris, may I ask you a question?"**

**"...uhm, sure?"**

**Chris sat beside his brother, the chipmunks crawling on his shoulders and lap. "How should I start...umm...when did it starts...with-"**

**"-with me and Jimmy?" He nodded, ashamed for asking his brother. But he really wanted to know.**

**"A year" Chris answered. Martin glanced at him surprised. "That's long. Funny it came out three days ago. How did it start anyway?"**

**He watched his younger brother blushing. "Yeeaah...it was sort of an accident..."**

**"ACCIDENT?!" When he get Jimmy then-**

**"Jimmy didn't do anything bad, Martin."**

**Oh.**

**"How should I explain...ok, it was a year ago..."**

_Chris back was aching again, he forgot the reason but he knew that a massage should help to get rid of it. Well, too bad Martin refused and the others were out of question. It would be to embarrassing for him to let them find out. So he had to stay with the pain, nice. Chris came into the main room, there was their pilot, Jimmy playing some games again. "Yo, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Chris sat beside him, wincing lightly. "Nothing, my back is just aching." Chris lied. "Dude, I saw it just now. Let me help you. You need a massage?" Quickly, he shook his head, "no, no need for it."_

"_Come on, I'm a professional beamer and a professional gamer. To work with my fingers is ...professional!" Chris chuckled at this, but there is no way that Jimmy is massaging him. "Really, I'm fine."_

_Jimmy put his favourite controller down, looking almost hurt," don't you trust me?"_

"_What? No, it's not that, it's just-"_

"_How about I massage you and when you are still uncomfortable, I stop. Ok?"_

_Annoyed, Chris gave up. "Ok, but not here. And it will be your fault if it happens."_

"_What happens?"_

"_You will see."_

**"That was a plan."**

**"Will you let me continue?"**

**"Sorry, go on."**

"_So here we are," Jimmy shouted happily, "my room!" Chris came in looking around. His room looked like always, why that fuss? There was his bed, his cupboard, some comics and games lying around and a bunch of empty pizza-boxes. "Why so happy? It's a mess."_

"_I'll clean up when I feel like it, but first, sit on the bed and take off your shirt." Hesitantly Chris did as he was told. He saw Jimmy searching around. Finally he found it, lube. "With that I won't hurt your skin." Chris nodded, blushing lightly. This will get so awkward._

_At first, Jimmy just rubbed over the others back. Chris stiffened as he held back a sigh. "Wow, you're stiff. Relax, I do the rest." As they continue, Chris always stiffened and held his hands to his mouth when he was about to moan. Jimmy noticed that. "Ok, I get it. Let's stop."_

"_Thanks." Chris replied and stood up. To his surprise, Jimmy took his arm and threw him on the bed. He lied on his stomach, his hands captured carefully under the pilot's knees. "What are you doing?!"_

"_You don't relax, so I'll make you relax." And then his hands moved over the skin. But instead of the stiff reaction of his touch, he heard a soft moan. He paused. Then Jimmy started to massage the neck, Chris moaned again, this time louder. As he massaged the shoulders, the other was already a moaning mess. This moans where sweet to the pilot's ears._

_Chris felt teeth on his neck and gasped. "J-Jimmy?"_

_He felt the other jumping away from him. "I'm sorry, Chris! I don't know what came over me, I'm really really sor-" he was interrupted by lips moving with passion on his own. Slowly he took off his shirt and shoved the younger Kratt down on his bed. They kiss and slowly-_

**"I get it! You don't have to be detailed!" Martin interrupted. Chris looked at him, his face completely red. He didn't notice he was telling THAT...**


End file.
